Natural Life (Sequel To Natural High)
10 years later.. |-| Chapter 1 - The New Beginning = The Alarm bell rang through the house, waking everyone up. Grayam waved to his parents "Peace mom and dad! Hope I enjoy my first day at secondary school!" "Bye son." Norman responded happily. Tavia waved, while planning her future book. Grayam bolted up the unshorn hill, his diminutive legs oscillating like lightning. Suddenly, a loud THUD hit his head, and he flipped over whatever hit him. "Oh sorry mate, are you a'right?" He looked up, to see a beautiful, tall, crimson-haired girl. "I am Blaire, who're you?" The anonymous girl questioned, while putting her left hand on her hip, and running her hand through her soft hair. "I-I'm... U-h-hmm.. G-G-Grayam.." He studdered, frozen by the girl's appearance. "Grayam eh...? A sweet name for a sweet, innocent, small boy.." She boldly stated, putting a palm on his shoulder, and winking at him dominantly. Then, she grabbed his hand, and pulled him with her, straight to school. Moments later, they were heading straight for the glass doors, when... "Oh... So you're Norman's kid, huh..?" A blonde female examined his body, which put him off. However, Blaire intervened "Get your hands off him!" The stalwart girl pushed her off. "Hey, Kid. I'm Brielle, I heard you and my father's are best friends.." She stated, then, Grayam heard the bell ring, and he has pulled by Blaire, into a classroom, without him knowing where he was going. "Okay, students, we have a new classmate with us today. Grayam, would you like to introduce yourself?" The monumental teacher asked, as the visionaries of tons of children stared at him. "I u-um.. My n-name's Grayam.. and... I just recently moved here, due to my parents wanting to move, before, I was in London, now I'm in Southampton, which, is here. That's about it." He revealed, looking down at the ground, shyly. "Alright Grayam, go sit next to Jake" She pointed towards a ginger-haired male, who glared at him, and then the English class started. |-| Chapter 2 - Introducing = After the class ended (and English was period 1 and 2), Grayam speeded around, figuring out the school format himself. When, a couple of children pushed me over, when he crossed the corner of the building. "Watch out loser!" A malicious child exclaimed, them all meaning business. Grayam wept a tear, stood up, and walked off. Walking off, and sitting in a corner, he kept his emotions to himself. While trying to lock his sadness in a pit of abyss, he suddenly then saw a group of girls looking at him, he stared back, showing he was extremely shy. Then, a couple of those girls from that gang, walked to him. "Oi, I heard Blaire liked you. Just so you know, a guy called Jake also has a crush on her. Just beware of Jake, he is quite fierce and aggresive." The anonymous female warned him, staring right into his diminutive visionaries. "U-uhm..." He stuttered in response. However, he realized one of the girls were Brielle, and he strolled off, trying to hide from her. Unfortunately she saw him, grabbed him by the arm, and he realized just how monumental she was. "Where do you think you're going..?" She questioned, aggressively, him finally noticing that he was cornered. "U-u-um... C-could you p-please leave me a-alone..?" Begging, Grayam broke free of her grasp. Suddenly, a female stepped in front of Brielle, blocking her path. "How're you going to just hurt a new kid? I thought you were a nice person..." He noticed the girl's appearance: emerald green hair running down the back of her neck, a cut down her ear, and wearing atramental clothing. "Hey kid, I am Lillian, just walk away, I'll deal with them.." Insisting he escaped, he followed her orders, and bolted away as the bell rang. |-| Third heading here = TBA Blaire.png|'Blaire' Grayam.png|'Grayam' Brielle.png|'Brielle' Jake.png|'Jake' Lillian.png|'Lillian' Category:Original Stories